<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living In Another's Book by Chunchunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898152">Living In Another's Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunchunnie/pseuds/Chunchunnie'>Chunchunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within Their Books [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Books, Everybody Lives, Everyone's a cameo, F/M, Fluff and Humor, hijimitsu, huge cast inside, kontae, too lazy to tag other characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunchunnie/pseuds/Chunchunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which he reads her unspoken words and she writes his wordless chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura &amp; Okita Sougo, Kagura/Okita Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within Their Books [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living In Another's Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in another book as a side character is called reality.<br/>
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>In the university library, there said a beautiful lady who tends the counter. She had mesmerizing blue eyes clear as the skies, snow-white skin that’s rarely seen blemished, and her unique shade of vermilion hair accentuating her athletic figure.</p><p>Sougo is deadpan when he goes to the library entrance, scanning his identification card on the machine before he enters without so much a glance to anyone existing there. It was a long day of boredom with unnecessary exhaustion stemming from his classroom, the Class 3-Z where disasters, broken properties, and buzzing noises are the norm. There’s also the hard night of practices and lectures from his mentor and senior, Kondou and Hijikata respectively, to enhance his potential talent of butcheri- of displaying his swordsmanship within reason.</p><p>Why the hell is he going to the library, then? Simple.</p><p>That’s because his sister, ever so caring and lovely Mitsuba, is showing signs of falling into the same spectrum he’s living in - boredom. He won’t forgive himself to allow his sister to be tainted by such anomaly when she could be spending her life in her passion - books.</p><p>It’s after school, anyway. He could use some time to pass his vacant afternoons.</p><p>Greetings faded off his ears as he passes his classmates, teachers, and some acquaintances who are brave enough to talk to the resident Sadist Prince. Each time they see him disappear into a corner, he would gather random books with glossy covers in sickly pink and red hues. He walks to the counter with ease, not bothering to listen to any of their tasteless insults or jokes. They are not worth his precious time.</p><p>The haughty lad dropped the books to the counter with a resounding thud. Students turned heads with words already leaving their mouths while the faculty shook their heads at the popular student with a not so good reputation. He closed his eyes, turning on his ‘charming’ side. The books, he estimated, may not be returned for another three weeks, past the supposed due date for fiction literature. And with this mountain of books, he has to <em> persuade  </em>her to allow the limit to be lifted for him.</p><p>He readies a smile that usually swoons all the preys- the targe- the people and was about to say a word or two about her rumored dazzling appearance when he smells a waft of citrus followed by the sound of eating.</p><p>“Hey kid, take good care of those books. The next who’ll use them would endlessly complain to me, so save me the trouble, ‘kay?”</p><p>Crunch. Crunch. Sip. Crunch. Burp.</p><p>Was this a cafeteria? Did they turn this section a place to eat and drink?</p><p>He doesn’t see her beyond the thick books and from the height of the upper level where the counter stands but he doesn’t miss a beat to reply. “Disgusting. Pigs should not stain public properties with their filth.”</p><p>There was a fist hitting the wood. The books slide to the sides. Her face comes to his view. She leans down and makes a disgusting, contorted face. He remains expressionless. “Unbelievable. Chihuahuas should only bark their woes to their owners.”</p><p>The principal, Otose as they call the old woman, arrives behind her and whacks her head with a file, a cigarette on her other wrinkled hand. “Oi, Kagura! I told you not to eat nor drink in the library! Do your work!”</p><p>“Don’t smoke here, Granny! Wanna set the whole library on fire, huh?! If you get my book burnt, I’ll set <em> you  </em>on fire!”</p><p>That night, he dreams of the disgusting pig that tends the counter in the library. She was snorting and making piggy sounds instead of her smart insults, crumbs on her lips at the lack of lipstick, and clumsily gestures with force.</p><p>He decides she’s not bad to look at.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>Apparently, a classmate of his helps in the library. Shimura Shinpachi adjusts his glasses with a gentle smile to match his cherry-voice.</p><p>Apparently, the lady is four years their senior.</p><p>Apparently, she’s there because of loans.</p><p>Apparently, she’s a sports scholar.</p><p>Apparently, they live close together.</p><p>Apparently, Sougo doesn’t care.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“Sou-chan, did you already finish that book?”</p><p>He loosely says yes.</p><p>“Then, did you like the heroine? Doesn't she always need help? She barely does anything and romance doesn’t fit the setting. I actually find it funny. A great comedy. How did you like it, Sou-chan?”</p><p>After that, he spends his free time reading the said book.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>Ginpachi-sensei wasted chalk on the board before flinging the eraser on a flaxen-haired head without looking. The eraser lands on the sappy romance book instead.</p><p>Their teacher speaks of boys not listening and growing up not knowing the society but Sougo already has his head back down, behind the good-for-nothing old man, Madao.</p><p>The book worsened his boredom.</p><p>The doors suddenly opened, vomiting a pig carrying a lunchbox and a huge bag of chips.</p><p>“Gin-chan! You forgot your <em> bento </em>!”</p><p>The reason behind the lunchbox and their relationship escapes him when he found an opening and pulled his eyemask back, aimed at the pig. </p><p>To the students’ surprise, save the Shimura siblings and Ginpachi-sensei, the pig knows some good moves. She turns, her red jacket’s yellow trimmed lapels following closely behind her when she randomly picks up a flute and did a roundhouse kick on it with a leg clad in red trousers. He caught Mone’s flute between his fingers. A hair ornament shakes off from her bun. She curses in Chinese.</p><p>“Oi, oi, early mornings are supposedly peaceful and inspiring to get your asses moving-”</p><p>Too late.</p><p>Sougo jumps from his desk to China woman with a wooden sword in his grip.</p><p>Otose catches them in the act while doing random inspections with Director Hata.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>Hijikata tries to cradle his throbbing head on his hand only to find out it’s still inside the baseball glove. Kondou reasons out that Sougo is at the peak of puberty and he’s a prodigy that should be given a chance to not be expelled for destroying most of the classroom. </p><p>Not that there’s any difference to that room’s norm.</p><p>Zenzou begins to read Jump magazine as he says, “And they take a step closer to adulthood.”</p><p>A blonde with a scar carries a couple of detention slips. “Good thing you didn’t finish each other off.”</p><p>Matsudaira asks the two brats to give just one reason to justify themselves. “We only need one to live, after all.”</p><p>“It was self-defense, okay? This brat thinks he can beat me- Pfft.”</p><p>“What're you talking about? I was gonna get my sleeping mask back.”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>He enters the library to return the books on time. His sister has been more active this entire week after she read all the books and comments on every detail as if she literally lived there.</p><p>His stoic face almost crumbles when he sees the previous staff tending the counter before China pig. He casually asks why when he hands the books to the green-haired maiden.</p><p>“Kagura-sama is undergoing a punishment as we speak.”</p><p>She was working nonstop in her hometown, well-known to have high-paying salaries to counterbalance their dangerous, heavy labors.</p><p>It was to pay off the huge damage they created last week.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“Sou-chan, what kind of face is that?”</p><p>Hijikata answers in his stead, “The face of being simultaneously guilty and finding out that he’s not supposed to but he doesn’t like being indebted. There’s a tangle twisting in his stomach as he rem-”</p><p>“What would you like to read next, <em> aneue </em>?”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>She’s talking to another girl with thin, white paper strips in all sizes patching across the pig’s skin. Stepping closer, he observes the university owner’s respected little sister, Soyo, seemingly enjoying the company of the older woman.</p><p>“Thank you for the book, Kagura-san.”</p><p>“You’ll be having a ton of adventures in that, Soyo-chan. Take care, okay?”</p><p>“I will! Your recommendations are always the best. You rest well, too. Until then!”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>He greets her with, “You reek of herbal shit.”</p><p>She responds with, “You look constipated shit.”</p><p>He eyes the book she’s reading before he swallows the sadistic lump in his throat. “What do you know about rivalries?”</p><p>She turns the page with a finger. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“See the title for yourself, brat.”</p><p>Pride and Prejudice.</p><p>“Would you recommend it?”</p><p>“Do I look like I’m done with it?”</p><p>“<em> Would </em> you?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Give me an hour then come back.”</p><p>He does.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“I’m not allowed to eat here.”</p><p>“Says you who’s munching on an old man’s snack.”</p><p>When she hands him the book, he pushed a pouch of cookies. Hot and slightly smoking.</p><p>“Didn’t know you can bake. What’s this for?”</p><p>“Pigs should just gobble the food without a word.”</p><p>He’s now sporting a terrible bruise on the back of his head.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>From the hallway, he hears her screaming her burned lungs out.</p><p>Spending a week’s allowance on Tobasco bottles and an hour spent in the Economics Room is definitely worth it.</p><p>At least, he’s free of guilt now.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>He reads the book before his sister does.</p><p>“Oi, Sougo, get your focus back on practice before you-”</p><p>Seconds later, Hijikata is on his back while gazing at the dark sky of the night.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>Mitsuba doesn’t miss the renewed light within her brother’s eyes when he hands her the book.</p><p>“Just one?”</p><p>“You’ll enjoy it.” He reassures her.</p><p>She smiles and says nothing more.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>A challenge letter from the gangster school.</p><p>Alleyway. Dark. Cracks. Groans. Laughter. Unmoving bodies.</p><p>“Stop this, Kamui!”</p><p>Sougo thinks he’s a second late.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“Bet you’re nothing like your brother.”</p><p>She did a sharp hook to shut his mouth. “Damn right, I’m not.”</p><p>He saw the siblings fought. She caught him before he takes her brother on.</p><p>“This is why you’re a Chihuahua. Following this idiot man’s challenges will lead you nowhere, ‘kay? Forget this. Even Sadaharu can do better.”</p><p>He searches for Sadaharu expecting tips on how to beat a family of monsters.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>He cannot find Sadaharu.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“I’m looking at these naming books and I still don’t think one of them suits my pet monkey. What do you think, Kagura-chan?” Her infamous one-eyed classmate.</p><p>“I just name my pets Sadaharu, Kyuu-chan.” Kagura sees an annoyed sadist beside Kyuubei. She points her mocking thumb at him. “I call him Chihuahua, though.”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>A misty morning.</p><p>He leans on their window, arriving earlier than usual, in a good mood having a productive practice from defeating Hijibaka twice and great feedbacks from his sister for the recent book.</p><p>Phone flips open. He takes a sneak on the latest gossip on their school. Swipe to get past the useless ones. Pause to remember what to blackmail his classmates with. His day gets considerably better until he stops at a particular post.</p><p>Librarian Beauty and Silver Hunk.</p><p>It’s a crude post, that one. An incredulous scoff.</p><p>Well, two adults mingling aren't really-</p><p>From below, he hears a familiar loud voice with the weird tics in her accent. He looks out and sees her walking in jolly steps with Ginpachi-sensei. She wraps an arm around his and chats probably about books she has read. Sougo heard only stories and book recommendations come out from her vulgar mouth, the only decent topics she’s willing to dwell on.</p><p>He sees her, <em> really  </em> sees her. She looks at  <em> him </em> .  <em> He  </em> doesn’t.  <em> He  </em>just ruffles her hair and waved goodbye while she giggled and shouts, “See you later, Gin-chan!”.</p><p>That’s when Sougo knew.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>A windy afternoon.</p><p>He mutters, “I’m home.”, arriving earlier than usual, disinterested with anything going on, much less scorn Hijikata and his mayo obsession.</p><p>He nods to Kondou and kisses his sister on her cheek. Close the door.</p><p>“Yes, indeed. Sou-chan has been cheerful these past few days.”</p><p>“He’s also improving a lot in our evening practices. Why, he even got Toshi on his back thrice!”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear that. He’s out of himself a while ago, though. No, the whole day.”</p><p>“My, I wonder. He’s usually in the library at this hour. I hope it doesn’t affect him too much. He shared a great book recently, you see.”</p><p>A nervous, unnatural, pathetic cough. “Don’t worry. We’ve been paying attention to him since that China woman incident.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right! Mitsuba-chan, Toshi, have you heard the latest gossip? China-san and Ginpachi-sensei are-”</p><p>It’s time to nap.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“It’s alright, Sou-chan. I could just reread this book. It really got me hooked! Did you know, people sometimes fight each other because they understand something others don’t from themselves? It shows how well they know their opponents, how much of their flaws they can discover, how long they can last <em> with  </em>each other. To be each other's weakness and strength. I'm charmed by those people, Sou-chan. It describes their relationship and feelings towards one another. Sometimes, there are times it is needed where our actions speak for ourselves to compensate for the lack of better words to fit our emotions. And that’s enough.”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>He walks to the counter without anyone managing it.</p><p>Shimura walks with a file and a couple of books in his hands. The younger boy offers to service while a certain vermilion-haired Chinese pig is gone. Sougo returns the book.</p><p>“She’s, um, having a delicate time right now.” A sigh. “Now, I know why there are so many visitors in the library when they don’t even lift or look to a single book. Kagura-san’s a real beauty, isn’t she?”</p><p>“No one’s gonna date a brute, though.”</p><p>A chuckle. Then another sigh. “There’s that too, huh. But, you know, maybe there’s someone else out there who can accept her inside out. I do-” Sougo raises his brows. “-that’s why I can dearly think of her as my second sister. <em> Aneue  </em>and Kagura-san really get along well too.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Why did she have to fall for him?” It was a whisper, a secret, and a curse all the same.</p><p>Shinpachi thinks it’s more painful as both of them understood his words. He sighs for the nth time that day.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>He doesn’t understand adults.</p><p>And China is not one, he supposed.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>Rooftop.</p><p>“The hell?”</p><p>“Considering your face, yeah, this might really be hell.” </p><p>A punch to his gut. He sees it coming. A block to the punch. She’s not in the mood. A powerful kick to send him flying away.</p><p>“Brats should stay away from me, then.”</p><p>“I’m called ‘Little Handsome Devil’, just so you know.”</p><p>“And I’m the Queen of Hell. Are you here just to mock my face? There’s a hefty price to pay, yes?”</p><p>“Not even a mugshot can save your ugly crying face from being a wet tissue paper crumpled over-”</p><p>He comes back to life and sees her sneezing. She looks a lot decent now.</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“Ten tops.”</p><p>Still dizzy from the raging blow she gave him, he comments, “You look better with that sour snack.”</p><p>She squints her puffy eyes. “Give me that.” A pause. “Those were the same cookies, yes? I know that pouch. Gimme.”</p><p>He tosses it to her while asking, “Why not the pickled seaweed you love so much?”</p><p>She growls at the extra spicy flavor that burned her tongue before responding, “<em> He  </em>does the same when listening to a sad story. We’re idiots like that.“</p><p>He doesn’t have enough sadism to tread on that topic.</p><p>“I had to be late on my practice because of you.”</p><p>“Why are you blaming me? You’re the one who searched for me, yes?”</p><p>“I was searching for books.”</p><p>“Patsuan’s there. Much reliable than me.”</p><p>“My sister loves the previous one you recommended.”</p><p>“... Tomorrow then, ‘kay?”</p><p>They ate what’s left of the meager cookies under the purplish skies of the cold early evening.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>The next morning, she's on the field playing extreme sports with that notorious bully, Yocchan.</p><p>A bitten yakisoba bread was thrown from the class 3-Z’s window.</p><p>She readily catches it with her mouth and raises her middle finger to Sougo.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“Yamazaki, you write the class records.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.”</p><p>“And you wrote me having no chance with this ‘Librarian Goddess who’s Devil Inside’.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.”</p><p>“Are you spying on me?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s- GYAAH! NO, I WAS CHECKING TAMA-SA-”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“Okita-kun, could you hand these to Kagura-chan? You’re going there anyway, right? I’m a little busy.”</p><p>“Good luck with that, <em> anego </em>.”</p><p>The older Shimura confidently smiles, strangling a stalker in her arms. Sougo stares at the love letters he’s going to deliver.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“You’re late today.” Kagura picks a piece of a cutely designed paper from the counter. “Did they really made paper planes out of these letters? Brats these days.”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“This is why I like the slightly older ones.” She’s lost in thought.</p><p>At the back of his mind, he thinks he’s eavesdropping.</p><p>That’s nothing on his black heart.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>Sougo glares at Nobume.</p><p>Nobume snarls at Sougo.</p><p>Kagura flips a page of the novel she’s reading before bothering. “Why are you fighting over the same book?”</p><p>“My sister wishes for this.”</p><p>“My mentor prefers this.”</p><p>“Why don’t you look for another one of the same genre?”</p><p>Both pairs of dark orbs turned to glare at her. “<em> You  </em> recommended  <em> this  </em> to  <em> me </em>.” They went back on glaring at each other when both said the same thing.</p><p>Kagura eyed the book they were holding. Howl’s Moving Castle. “Don’t rip that apart, ‘kay? People will come complaining about a lost book, so save me the trouble of eradicating a damaged book.”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“I like her.”</p><p>“Who doesn’t?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Sougo could only look at Nobume’s retreating back with the book in her arms.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>He watches.</p><p>How she looked at him just as his sister and Hijibaka stole glances from one another.</p><p>How she adored him with every action he makes and embodies it the next second.</p><p>How she absorbs his life lessons like a vacuum and naively demonstrates them out.</p><p>How she smiles and laughs and jokes and has no invisible walls when he’s around.</p><p>How she arrives in the morning with him and goes home with him on the same path.</p><p>How she puts her book down then straightens with eyes shimmering when he’s nearby.</p><p>How she became devastated, as subtle as she surprisingly can be, when she finds him looking at a certain woman.</p><p>How she struggled to keep a smile and follow the same routine.</p><p>How she messes up the said routine with lame excuses and forced laughs.</p><p>He watches her watch <em> him  </em> watching  <em> her  </em>and it seemed endless but he knows it has to stop somewhere.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“Sensei.”</p><p>“Ah?”</p><p>“Sensei.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Sensei.”</p><p>“What the hell do you need, you sadist brat?”</p><p>“Sensei.”</p><p>“You gonna start requesting for Mayora’s expulsion again, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Sensei.”</p><p>“Is this about Katsura? He’s not spreading his idiocy anymore. He got his eyes on the ramen lady in the cafeteria.”</p><p>“Sensei.”</p><p>“Did that Kamui has another challenge? You stopped accepting, right? I told you, I’m not responsible for kids fighting without protecting anyone.”</p><p>“Sensei.”</p><p>“I couldn’t be the only one who wants an answer. You are just as lost as me. Come back when you know the right question to ask, kiddo.”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“Sou-chan, why are you in such distress? Hm? How do I know? You’re like an open book to me. I have watched you for so long that I have encrypted words to mark actions that will signify how you show your emotions. That’s how I know you, my silly, mischievous, sneaky brother of mine. Although, recently, you’ve been showing new interesting faces! And there’s a good color on you instead of wounds and bruises! How mysterious.”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“Stop worrying your sister and be a man.”</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“I asked her…”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“... if I can help her cook your dinner with mayo tonight.”</p><p>“Just die already, Hijibaka-san.”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“Sougo.”</p><p>“What is it, Kondou-san?”</p><p>“Does a man of steel beat an angel made of gold?”</p><p>“Where did that come from, Kondou-san?”</p><p>“I-I was just thinking, you know, what Otae-san prefers…”</p><p>“Definitely not a stalker like you, Kondou-san.”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>“I don’t like midgets like you, ‘kay? Shoo, go back to your Sadist Planet, Chihuahua.”</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>It’s decided.</p><p>He’ll grow a little more, mature a bit more, and get better at being a sadist if he wants to beat this pig.</p><p>No, not to suit her taste, not that.</p><p>It’s just that he wants to improve himself in Hell’s name for the sake of ruining her hopes in all men as he enters her book. Without her say-so, that’s for sure.</p><p>If life is a book, then he’ll do a crossover with hers to create a massive tornado of female gorillas, chaos, testosterone, rivalries, a healthy dose of sadism, fights in all kinds, bad puns, blood, a galaxy of food, and a pint of China.</p><p>Why?</p><p>He has yet to know.</p><p>For now, this is enough for him.</p><p>For now, he will learn to wait.</p><p>For now… All in good time.</p><p>
  <strong>--*--</strong>
</p><p>The Sadistic Sisterhood Trio sat on a desk. It was Kagura’s break time, Soyo had to read some political books, and Nobume wants to learn homemade donuts recipes.</p><p>Sougo stops and puts his tongue out before turning around a bookshelf just in time Kagura threw a Jump magazine to him.</p><p>“That guy definitely likes me, yes?”</p><p>“I never saw a romance as intense as this!”</p><p>“In denial. Probably dense, too. But he’s nearly there.”</p><p>Yes. All in good time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all, stay alive.<br/>DON'T GIVE UP UNTIL WE SEE THE MOVIE AND THE SPECIAL EPISODE, YOU GUYS.<br/>And for those waiting for my other stories to freaking update, I'm terribly sorry as I'm waiting for some consistent wifi connection here beyond your screen.<br/>Stay kickin' alive.<br/>Chunchun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>